


Параллельные прямые

by Cexmet



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Incest, Language: Russian, M/M, PWP, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они похожи на пару зеркал, бесконечно отраженных друг в друге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Параллельные прямые

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013.  
> Отбечено chinpunkanpun.

Жан склоняется ближе к Клоду, делая глубокий вдох, – ему кажется, что от Клода пахнет свежей кровью, как от него самого. Они ведь абсолютно идентичны и должны пахнуть одинаково. Все возникающие между ними различия стираются так быстро, будто их слизывают волны тысячи океанов.   
Клод тоже подается навстречу, его губы медленно раздвигаются в улыбке, открывая взгляду Жана ровные белые зубы, ровные, как патроны, белые, как выгоревшая на жарком пустынном солнце человеческая кость. Глядя на них, Жан думает о камнях, которые обнажает прилив, и о крови, медленно вытекающей из неглубокой раны, так, что можно по собирающимся у краев каплям различить расположение сосудов, даже самых мелких  
Жан целует Клода, придвигается ближе, облизывает его губы, сосет его язык, глотает его слюну, думая обо всех своих поступках, самых лучших и худших: взрывах, поджогах, убийствах, пытках – вещах, которые давно стали привычными. Все воспоминания исчезают, когда Клод отвечает на поцелуй, в точности повторяя каждое движение Жана, точно так же прикусывая его язык, втягивая его в себя, стискивая зубами и тут же отпуская, чтобы теснее прижаться губами к губам.   
Клод дышит ему в лицо. Жан закрывает глаза, и ему кажется, что вокруг вырастает стена пламени, обжигающего, ревущего огня, готового уничтожить все на своем пути.   
Жан любит огонь.   
Клод нетерпеливо трется об него всем телом, так, что пряжки их ремней лязгают друг об друга, а потом Жан хватает его за запястья и сжимает пальцы изо всех сил, чувствуя, как вставший член прижимается к его ширинке. Клод встряхивает головой, по-прежнему чуть насмешливо улыбаясь, его длинные патлы хлещут Жана по лицу, тот недовольно шипит, запрокидывает голову, но не отступает ни на шаг.  
Жан подается вперед, чтобы еще сильнее вжаться всем телом в Клода. Не открывая глаз, слыша пламя в своей голове.  
Клод высвобождается из его жесткого захвата, обеими руками задирает вылинявшую до серости футболку Жана, чтобы провести ладонями по его животу, заново запоминая каждый шрам. Тело Жана испещрено следами от ножей, пуль, языков огня, и Клоду известен каждый из этих следов. Близнецы идеально отражают друг друга, точно пара стоящих напротив зеркал, но у каждого зеркала – свои пятна и трещины, у Жана и Клода – разные шрамы, любой отличил бы их по ним, если бы мог взглянуть на обоих сразу, когда они беззащитно раздеты. Именно поэтому они не любят снимать одежду.   
Жан запрокидывает голову, и Клод кусает его чуть ниже татуировки, стискивает кожу зубами так, будто грозится перегрызть горло, а потом отступает на шаг, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку, высвободить уже вытянувшийся во всю длину член.  
Клод кусает Жана еще раз, прежде чем прихватить пальцами язычок его молнии, чтобы прижаться к нему по-настоящему вплотную, кожа к коже, чтобы пульс сливался воедино.  
Жан чувствует, как огонь вокруг него разгорается сильнее.   
Клод обхватывает пальцами оба члена, надрачивает их, торопливо, но выдерживая ритм, почти механическими движениями, но «механический» не значит «равнодушный» или «скучный».  
Жан резко подается вперед, упираясь лбом в лоб Клода. Они как будто пытаются сжаться в единое целое, которое никто никогда не смог бы разделить. У Клода горячая ладонь и горячее дыхание, он тот огонь, который окутывает Жана, жгущий, но не опаляющий.   
Клод водит рукой вверх и вниз, медленно наращивая скорость, Жан перехватывает его запястье, тщетно пытается управлять каждым движением, отчего они становятся сбивчивыми, неровными, но так даже лучше. Ни один из них не хочет сдаваться первым, оба пытаются продержаться как можно дольше, будто тот, кто первым кончит, – проиграет.   
Жан мог бы попытаться представить то, что пугает обычных людей, или то, что снится солдатам, вернувшимся с войны в уютные дома за белыми заборами, но для него война и есть дом, он не чувствует ничего, думая о людях, сгоревших заживо, о земле, пахнущей кровью, о грохоте взрывов, совсем не похожих на киношные, думая о развороченных животах, из которых выскальзывают розовые змеи кишок, или о разбитых черепах. Он наемник, чужая смерть для него – все равно, что цветы для цветочника, кариес для стоматолога или грязные ступени для полотера. Иногда Жану кажется, что Клод – единственный, чьи прикосновения он еще может чувствовать, единственный, кто может сказать ему: "Да, ты все еще жив, существуешь, не стал просто пулей в чьей-то обойме".  
Клод – огонь, Жан – саламандра, живущая в этом огне.   
Жан вверяет себя Клоду без остатка, полностью, просто потому что тот не отличим от него, другие волосы, или другая одежда, или следы от других ран на теле – мелочи. Если бы Жан захотел, он мог бы стать неотличим от Клода, повторив на своей коже каждый из его шрамов, причинять боль себе – ничуть не страшнее, чем другим.   
Клод проводит напряженным языком по шее Жана, слева направо, и тот представляет свое собственное горло перерезанным, свою голову – отделенной от тела, каждый шрам – снова раскрывшимся и кровоточащим, но даже мысли о собственной смерти не кажутся ему пугающими, скорее уж привычными, почти обыденными. Он может представить себе, как сгорает заживо, когда Клод водит подушечкой большого пальца по головке его члена, то быстрее, то медленнее.   
Жан замирает, чуть выгнувшись, прижавшись затылком к стене, когда Клод наконец кончает ему в ладонь и тут же молча становится на колени, признавая свое поражение. Жан запускает пальцы ему в волосы, чуть тянет на себя, желая снова почувствовать кожей огненно-горячее дыхание.  
Клод берет в рот член Жана целиком и сразу начинает двигать головой вперед-назад. Он сосет неловко, постоянно давится – может быть, он не делает так ни с кем, кроме Жана, тот мог бы спросить, но не спрашивает, год от года они разговаривают все меньше, как будто боятся растратить все оставшиеся слова, потом их не хватит на что-то действительно важное. Два зеркала напротив друг друга, две параллельные линии на одной плоскости, снова и снова пересекающиеся в бесконечности.   
Жан думает об этом всякий раз, когда они вместе, даже когда кончает, намотав на пальцы длинные волосы Клода. Тот чуть откидывает голову назад, глотает, а потом опять склоняется ближе, чтобы прижаться к Жану лбом, облизать его ладони. Их единство – не просто механика движений плоти, но и нечто другое, хотя слово «любовь» кажется Жану неуместным, слишком общим, слишком обросшим ненужными толкованиями, его все-таки можно назвать подходящим.   
Клод поднимается с колен, рывком, как и опустился, и тут же отступает на шаг, по-прежнему молча. Жан мог бы открыть сейчас глаза, чтобы увидеть его улыбку, точное отражение своей собственной. Любое зеркало может разбиться, он помнит об этом, но не видит смысла бояться семи лет несчастий. Он сам – семь лет несчастий для любого, кто встанет на его пути или на пути того, кто ему заплатил.  
Жан прижимается спиной к стене и замирает, точно готовясь к атаке из укрытия. Он застегивает ширинку, вытирает ладонь о футболку сзади, так, чтобы пятно прикрывала куртка, и только потом, дождавшись, пока исчезнет даже память о звуке шагов Клода, открывает глаза. Огонь не погас, но ушел, отхлынул прочь.   
Клода нет. Можно представить, что его и не было, никогда, нигде, ни его шагов, ни его дыхания, ни его пульса.   
Жан остается один – до следующей встречи с братом.


End file.
